Reprends ton souffle
by Ladyboy
Summary: [OS] Défi lancé par LulluPotter...Ou comment une histoire d'amour peut étrangement commencer...HGSS


Reprends ton souffle 

_Défi lancé par LulluPotter_

**Conditions :**

-ça doit être un Hermione/Rogue en priorité

-placer les phrases: "je suis une mite en pull over" et "et mon cul c'est du sombralt?" --'

-Insérer les Wriggles que ce soit par des paroles de chansons,…

-Minimiser le Drary (je peux le faire je peux le faire la force est avec moi !)

Tout commença par un beau jour d'hiver, la grêle frappait sur les carreaux de la salle de classe qui avaient été préalablement traités contre les intempéries.

-Heureusement _souffla Rogue_ je me voyais mal à quatre pattes pour ramasser les bouts de verres vu que depuis peu ce vieux cinglé c'est décidé à interdire tout nettoyage magique de peur que les elfes de maison pointent au chômage…

Hermione quand à elle jubilait littéralement de cette décision, depuis le temps qu'elle militait pour la reconnaissance des elfes de maison on l'avait enfin écouté , et c'était bien la première fois _pensa-t-elle_, ces êtres étaient assurés d'avoir du travail dorénavant.

-Mais Herm' je comprends plus rien à tout ça moi ! tu voulais qu'on les paye pour leur travail et alors qu'on les soulageaient un peu de ce travail tu te bats pour qu'on leur refile tout à faire c'est pas logique ! _dit Ron_

La jeune gryffondor soupira bruyamment

-Ron pour la trois centième fois n'essayes pas de comprendre ça facilitera les choses et puis j'ai trop de travail pour te ré-expliquer ça encore une fois ! _râla-t-elle en ramassant sa pile de livres concurrençant dangereusement la hauteur de la tour eiffel qui tenait on ne sait trop comment d'ailleurs _demande à Harry il t'expliquera !

Ron se tourna vers Harry

-Bah moi j'veux bien mais c'est que j'ai pas tout compris non plus en fait…

-Je me ferai un plaisir de t'expliquer tout en détail si tu veux Potter …quelque soit ta difficulté d'ailleurs ! _dit Draco Malfoy en faisant un clin d'œil évocateur à Harry qui rougit sous l'allusion_

Hermione soupira bis.

-Bon Malfoy plaque Harry sur la table une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en finisse avec tes allusions !

-De quoi tu parles ? _demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils_

_-_De quelque chose que tu aurais du remarquer avant moi !

-Mais de quoiii ? _gémit Ron en regardant tour à tour Hermione, Harry (qui avait viré au rouge pivoine entre temps) et Draco qui affichait un sourire satisfait_

-Du fait que Malfoy ne rêve tout comme Harry que d'une seule chose : avoir une bonne raison pour se retrouver seul à seul avec l'autre et le montrer à quel point sa haine est profonde si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _hurla-t-elle_

-Vous allez pas vous battre ici quand même ? _risqua Ron_

Hermione se frappa le front ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber sa pile de livre dans un grand bruit, son encyclopédie-du-monde-sorcier-réduite-en-un-volume-de-2000-pages alla directement s'écraser sur la tête de son professeur de potion préféré qui en tomba de sa chaise.

-Et merde _jura-t-elle_ à voix basse avant de se précipiter pour voir si l'homme aux cheveux gras avait survécu.

L'homme en question était allongé sur le parquet rêche et abîmé de son estrade.

-Un homme à terre ! _hurla Hermione avant de regarder si son cœur battait encore_

Elle se rendit vite compte que son pouls était fuyant elle commença donc un massage cardiaque. Elle joignit ses mains et appuya sur le cœur du patient.

-1..2..3 _compta-t-elle en donnant des accoups espérant que le cœur revienne à la normale_

-1..2..3 _recompta-t-elle avant de pincer le nez crochu et d'insuffler le plus d'air possible dans les poumons du professeur comateux._

Ouah il sait se servir d'une brosse à dent !_ pensa-t-elle_

-1..2..3_ rerecompta-t-elle en lui ordonnant de se réveiller_

_-_S'il crève moi je vais pas à son enterrement !_ dit Ron_

_-_PERSONNE NE VA MOURIR ICI !_ hurla Hermione comme une furie_

-Arrêtes de hurler à cause de toi l'auteur à mal à la tête !_ dit paisiblement Draco_

Ce fut grâce à l'hystérie d'Hermione que Rogue se réveilla haletant et hautement perturbé (enfin encore plus que d'habitude, pour vous dire) Remarque ce n'est pas étonnent même les parents d'Harry (paix à leur âme) ont sursauté à cause de ce cri strident.

-Il vit il vit ! _s'exclama-t-elle euphorique_

-Oh noooon ! _râlèrent Harry et Ron déçus_

Draco lui s'en foutait comme de l'an 40.

-Comment peut tu être aussi insensible ! _s'exclama Hermione toujours prise dans sa crise d'hystérie_

-Réfléchi un peu franchement tu crois qu'il aurait put mourir ? On aurait jeté des tomates à l'auteur qui tient particulièrement à ne pas mourir étouffée dans de si terribles circonstances mais elle voulait quand même laisser une porte ouverte parce que dans les scénarios catastrophe il y a toujours quelqu'un de très important qui meurt au début pour que tout le monde soit bien amer et ait la haine jusqu'à la fin !

Sur ce Neville entra et tomba raide mort terrassé par une maladie génétique remontant à des générations et des générations qui l'avait choisie lui pour ressurgir et elle était bien sûr indétectable avant ses 17 ans…et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Neville…Joyeux anniversaire Neville !

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ! _finit Draco_

-Ouai mais bon à la limite Neville on s'en fout c'est pas comme si c'était un personnage essentiel à l'histoire ! _argumenta Hermione_

-C'est sûr mais bon il fallait quand même marquer le coup histoire de montrer que tout est possible ! _dit Harry en haussant les épaules_

Rogue reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se jeta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce fut le moment que Ron choisit pour faire un infarctus.

-Ah tu vois ça y est l'auteur reprends les choses en main !_ dit Draco en le regardant tomber inanimé_

Alors que Ron virait au bleu histoire de rappeler qu'il était en train d'agoniser et que Harry et Draco s'embrassaient sans aucune gêne devant tous les lecteurs Rogue fit un bon en arrière.

-Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée Miss Granger, vous êtes un papillon avec un ravissant décolleté et je suis une mite en pull over nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble !

Hermione s'enfuit en courant pleurant à chaudes larmes traînant Harry, qui rechignait d'être ainsi arraché à son amour, jusqu'au parc.

-Cette homme est un monstre, la vie est vraiment trop injusteuhhh ! _gémissait-elle_

_-_M'en parles pas_ « j'ai pas de papa j'ai pas d'maman, moi je trouve ça dégelasse ! » répondit Harry _mais désespère pas 'Mione il t'aime peut-être secrètement depuis toujours !

-Ouai c'est ça et mon cul c'est dusombralt !

-J'en sais rien j'ai pas envie d'aller vérifier je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière je te rappelles !

-C'est Colin qui va être content de le savoir ! _sourit Hermione_

_-_Non pitié 'Mione pitié pas Coliiinn ! Si tu veux je vais t'arranger le coup avec la chauve sourie !

Il reçut un regard noir de la jeune fille

-Euh je veux dire avec Rogue…je sais quand même pas ce que tu lui trouves ! _dit-il en grimaçant _t'en fais pas tu l'auras je vais mettre Draco sur le coup aussi bien qu'il y ait d'autres coups sur lequel j'aimerai bien le mettre héhé…

-Harry ! _s'insurgea Hermione_

_-_Pardon pardon je vais aller gratter des infos pour savoir ce qu'il ressent le prof de potion !

-Merci Harry !

-De rien il faut bien se serrer les coudes maintenant qu'on est plus que deux !

-Deux ? _demanda Hermione_

_-_Oui Ron doit être en train de se faire bouffer par des rats dans le cachot à cette heure-ci !

-Oh c'est dommage !

_-« Ah bah ouai mais bon… »_ que veux tu l'auteur est une criminelle en puissance !

**L'auteur :** -Harry ferme ta gueule et tiens toi-s-en au script s'il te plaît !

-ça va ça va j'y vais ! _marmonna ce dernier en claquant la porte_

Harry entra dans les cachots enjamba le corps de Neville puis celui de Ron **sans faire de commentaires **ou presque…

(-et la liberté d'expression alors ! _tenta-t-il_

-la ferme !)

Quand il arriva devant le bureau du professeur il le trouva pleurant lui aussi à chaudes larmes et récitant du shakespeare (ah chacun sa façon d'être désespéré)

-Ah être ou ne pas être amoureux tel est la question ! _se lamentait-il_

-Monsieur ?

-Dehors Potter !_ rugit-il_

_-_Vous aimez Hermione ?_ demanda le survivant sans faire gaffe aux menaces de mort que lui lançait son prof_

-Oh elle rayonne dans mes nuits au dessus de ma tête comme le messager ailé du ciel_…continuai à marmonner Rogue_

-Je prends ça pour un oui…et bien bravo c'est votre jour de chance ! il y a une demoiselle en détresse qui n'attends que vous et qui ressemble justement comme deux gouttes de polynectar à Hermione dans le parc !

-Elle m'attends !

-Non elle attend ton frère jumeau connard, bah oui elle t'attend ! Allez cours Rogue couuuurrrsss !

Le professeur s'élança avec une souplesse étonnante vers le parc à toute vitesse, il courait au ralentit comme dans un mauvais soap pour aller retrouver l'amour de se vie qu'il avait aperçut assise près du lac. Manque de pot il ne s'arrêta pas à temps…

_« Et plouf plouf la vie parfois fait plouf… »_

Hermione leva un regard étonné vers son amour trempé jusqu'à l'os barbotant dans le lac.

-Miss…Granger…voulez…vous…m'épouser ? _réussit-il à demander entre deux tasses d'eau polluée_

Deux mois plus tard Hermione et Rogue se mariaient dans le parc, harry et draco étant les seuls invités qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de venir au mariage (quoi que…) il y avait seulement quatre chaises plus le prêtre. Le soir il y avait étrangement plus de monde au concert organisé pour célébrer l'événement, les Wriggles célèbre groupe chez les sorciers et les moldus donnant le plus grand spectacle de tous les temps dans la grande salle.

En gros ils vécurent presque heureux et eurent malheureusement pour tous des enfants destinés à être professeurs de potion pour les générations futures de cancres de Poudlard.

**FIN**

Voilà voilà j'ai finis ce petit défi ça un peu viré au « n'importe n'awak » mais bon c'est pas grave j'ai fais mumuse et en plus j'ai rempli les conditions du défi

Les paroles entre « guillemets » étant les paroles des wriggles,…

Je suis quand même contente de l'avoir fait vu que les Hermione/rogue c'est pas du tout mon rayon en général !lol

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plut ! laissez moi une ptite **review** pour me le dire :)

Lysiane.


End file.
